A Look Through Your Eyes
by sixela-said
Summary: The accident tore them apart. Family wars left him blind, while she lost all memories of him. Will Sakura find the courage to remember whom she truly loves. Will Li accept the fact? SS ET
1. Chapter 1

This story is about two people. With factors even such as death, nothing can ever make them forget about their love for each other.

HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. Here ya go! This is my first fic! Do go easy on me!

**A Look Through Your Eyes**

How can two people be so destined for each other, hate each other?

Is his blindness? Was it her past?

They were together once...

_Loving each other's imperfections and changing them to their perfections._

**CHAPTER ONE**: The You I Never Knew

_16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto looked at the boy she knew almost her whole life. She smiled thinking that nothing can stop the two of them from venturing out in the world, hand in hand. They did have each other._

"_Hey syao?"_

"_Yea?" Syaoran said keeping his eyes on the road._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you ver-"_

_And at that instant, an oncoming truck swerved and caused the car to topple over._

THE PRESENT

Far away, Sakura awoke with a start. She's been having weird dreams. The same dream over and over again for weeks.

"Dang. This is sooo wrong. I know I had an overly dramatic past. But was this dream the past or something that is just pure coincidental? Holy crap whatever it is.. up till now, I have not even friggin seen the dude's face. WAIT! I said his name! Sy---? Syao?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Who was this dude – Syao – Her green eyes glistened as she thought of a name that she couldn't even remember.

"This is so fucked up. I need to call Tomoyo. I miss her so much. Wonder how the both of them are doing?"

Sakura picked up the phone and started to dial. No answer.

"Sigh, guess the difference in time is the matter. She should be working now. Sigh, I'm not sleepy anymore even if it is 4 in the morning here"

She sat up, looking at the sleeping figure beside her.

"Ya know, I don't exactly remember being engaged to you, but I guess I just have to trust my family on that. I mean they are my family," she thought.

Sakura couldn't remember anything after that accident. Hell, she didn't even remember what accident she was in. All she knew was that she was on her way to he high school prom. And according to her family, she went with this dude. Yukito.

"Whoever he is," she thought, " I guess I have to learn to love him AGAIN."

LI POV

"Syaoran, you need to find a wife and soon! You're already 20! When will you ever get over what happened!" Yelan screamed in plea at her son.

"I loved her ma! Nothing can ever change that! You can't expect to move on just-''

"Yes I do and you will!" a gruffed voice said.

Syaoran kept his mouth shut. Whenever his father was involved, he will lose.

"Fine. But I tell you, whoever becomes my spouse will never be loved. And NO ONE deserves that!"

And to that he turned away, running out of the house, leaving his mom calling after him. Correction! PALACE! He _IS_ the prince of China. Tears were threatening to spill. Even with his eyesight gone, nothing can ever tear his heart apart except his one and only. There was only one person whom he shed for – Sakura Kinomoto. But she's gone. Even if he refused to believe that fact even after 2 years, he knows that his parents are right, she won't ever come back.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER!" he screamed looking up at the sky, but only seeing blackness.

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! She doesn't deserve it! I deserve it! Why the hell didn't you take me instead! Curse this life!"

Its been 2 years since the accident, he had never gotten over her, though he did get over his eyesight. Actually, he didn't care about his eyesight at all.

"_Hey syao?" Sakura said looking at him with seriousness in her emerald eyes._

"_Yea?" he said keeping his eyes on the road._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you ver-" but she was interrupted before she can even finish._

_At that instant, an oncoming truck swerved and caused the car to topple over._

_He awoke, remembering only seeing black. He felt around his face and head._

"_What's all these bandages?" he thought._

_He can hear voices, tears, weeping. It sounded familiar._

"_Oh god! The accident! Sakura?" he thought over and over._

"_Sakura?" he was merely replied with more wailing._

"_Sakura!" nothing_

"_SAKURA!" he shouted even louder._

"_What the fuck is going on? Sakura? MA!"_

"_S-syaoran, s-she's-'' his mother stammered._

"_What happened! TELL ME!"_

"_Syaoran," he recognized that voice, it was his father. It was cold, no emotions. Just plain, "shes gone Syaoran, dead"._

_His heart literally stopped. He refused to believe it. He was occupied with his own thoughts as his father continued blabbing on something about his eyesight. He didn't give a damn about that. He wanted to know what exactly happened to his Sakura. He couldn't accept that she's gone. Gone forever. The very thought tore his heart into pieces. His life suddenly became black, just like his sight for anything._

"Damn, Sakura, wherever you are, I know you're looking after me. Even after 2 years, I thought that I will never get my eyesight back." He said to no one in particular after he reached his and Sakura's favourite spot. He sat down under the cherry blossom tree in the huge garden outside his house.

"In fact, just a few days ago, we received a call that some anonymous caller was donation his cornea, whoever though that there will be a match to my rare cornea type. I remember asking will my eye colour change. I don't want it to change, because you always said that my eyes are the most intimate thing about me." He laughed out loud continuing, "even after that one night,'' he said smirking. "your mind never changed. But seriously, that was the best night of my life which I hoped that would have continued".

End of chap!

Hehe! Hope you all like it so far! Im hoping to get reviews man! If I don't get a good response then I guess this story is crap, eh!

/ alexis (


	2. Chapter 2: THE TRUTH REVEALS ITSELF

heya! im back! jus like the first chap, i would hav flashbacks. i tink imma have lots of flashbacks. coz ya noe, dis story is all abt the past.

newaes, i will state if its a flashback. n my notes with be in bold. smth like dis **(note) **so yeap! enjoy! here's chap 2!

**A Look Through Your Eyes**

CHAPTER TWO: The Truth Reveals Itself

**LI'S PARENTS - CHINA**

"Xi, I just don't know what to do with our son anymore! Sometimes, I really wonder whether we made things for the better!"

"Yelan, you and I know that the Kinomotos blew up on us. Especially Fujitaka! Hell, that man lost his nuts there! They erupted on us Yelan! Blew up!" Xi replied annoyed.

"I know that! But just look at your son's state! He obviously loved Sakura with all his heart!"

"Yelan, listen to me! You knew what happened to the girl! She lost her memory! Which is probably one of the reason why Fujitaka blamed us! If our son knew about what REALLY happened to her, he would have been devastated. Not only that, the Kinomotos are furious with us! Syaoron would have gotten himself killed in trying to get Sakura back if he knew!"

"But Xi! That misunderstanding could have been easily solved! Why take the easy way out and let YOUR only son suffer!"

"WOMAN! HELL! This is no time to talk about the past! It's done and over with. Syaoran will marry whether he likes it or not! I am not about to die without having a grandchild!" Xi shouted back shutting his wife up.

Yelan did shut up, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, please. Let Syaoran be happy. I only hope for the best" she thought

"You should be happy our son even found a donor for his eyes, he wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for those Kinomotos" Xi added full of hatred, walking away leaving his wife with no chance to reply.

"Why did it come to this? We used to be such good friends with the Kinomotos. And I dearly miss Sakura and Nadeshiko" Yelan muttered to herself.

+FLASHBACK+

_"Yelan dear, just look at our kids" Nadeshiko started _

_"Yes I know. I am happy for the both of them. The two re truly made for each other"_

_"Yes. They are. But beware of Touya, he looks like he could kill" Nadeshiko stated, looking at Touya._

_True enough, 11 yr old Touya was eyeing the 7 yr old Syaoran like an alpha male getting ready to attack another threatening male. The two kids were playing with each other in the Li Mansion garden, while their mothers have tea._

_Yelan gave out a soft chuckle, "Just like Touya to look after his sister like that. Sakura's very lucky to have him"_

_"She is. Apparently, Sakura find him too annoying to notice"_

_"GAKI! Get your hands off my baby sister!" Touya shouted at Li when he helped Sakura up._

_"Onii-chan! Me no baby anymore! I'm a big girl now! And Syaoran was jus helping me stand!"_

_"Stand my as-I mean FOOT!" Touya said enraged, "move away from her brat!"_

_Then the two had a glaring competition but was quickly cut off when Sakura stepped on his foot._

_"Why you Kai-''_

_"ME NO KAIJUU! YOU BAKA!" she said, pulling another stunt._

_"Lets go Saku, before Mr Big Foot here chases us!" Li said, pulling Sakura away and leaving Touya hopping around on one foot grimacing._

_"Stupid Kaijuu with that Chinese brat!" he muttured under his breath as he watched the two walk away._

_"See what I mean Yelan?" Nadeshiko said watching the trio._

_"It doesn't take a genious to see that Nadeshiko!" Yelan said, laughing as she drank more tea._

END OF FLASHBACK+

**PRESENT POV – FUJITAKA AND NADESHIKO - ENGLAND**

"I still don't get it! After what that family has done to us! You can still find the sympathy in your heart to donate your cornea to that Chinese GAKI!"

"You know, you sound like Touya" Nadeshiko said silently

"At least me and Touya have enough sense to think clearly. Unlike you! You're head is just not thinking straight right now is it!"

"Fuji, I've already asked their doctor to inform the Li's. Syaoran doesn't deserve what happened to him, neither does Sakura! So why must they suffer? Look at our daughter now, we brainwashed her into thinking that Yukito is her lover in high school! And does she look happy to you?"

He was about to answer with his mouth open but

"You know what, don't even answer that! If you took time to think after these 2 years, you would have come to a conclusion that an accident can't be anyone's fault! Fuji, an ACCIDENT! A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T!" Nadeshiko spelled out knocking her husband's thick skull!

Fujitaka glared at his wife but was quickly gone as soon as it appeared when Nadeshiko gave him THE stern WIFE look. (--'', noe what, my convos r getting lamer and lamer)

Calming down, she continued, "Fuji, if you really cared about our daughter, then the best thing you can give her is her happiness. That happiness can't be won with you having your heart so cold towards the Li's. What we've done was wrong. You should know that. And now, its unfortunate that we can't undo what has already been done. So, I'm starting by being Syaoran's doner"

"But you know, Xi would never accept anything that came from us"

"I'm not that dumb Fuji, I signed in as an anonymous doner. A week from now, I'm going to fly to China, afterwhich, Syaoran will be able to see the light of days."

"This is crazy Nadeshiko."

"You're the one who's crazy! No wonder you and Xi were such good friends. Are you seriously willing to let it continue this way?"

And she left for the kitchen getting ready to prepare breakfast for the family.

**NADESHIKO POV**

"Why must Fuji be so hard headed. But that head of his will be even harder if he found out that I'm in contact with Yelan. Actually, on second thought, his thick skull will just explode. That man jus carries to much pride with himself. Just like Xi. I pity those two old men. I'm just unfortunate that I'm married to one" she thought to herself.

"Ohayo!"

Nadeshiko turned away from her cooking to find Touya entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Touya. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Hardly" was all he said, trying to hide his smug face.

"Well, I know for the fact that you didn't come home till dawn. I guess I would jus have to close one eye. You should just marry Kaho you know"

Silence

"Touya? Did you hear me?" she asked looking at Touya's blank face

"Touya!"

"Mom…"

"What Touya?"

"I proposed-''

"AAAIIIIEEEE! HALLELUJIA!" Nadeshiko screamed

**(can u jus imagine a middle aged woman jumping around in an apron with a ladel in the kitchen! Hahas)**

And to that Fuji, Sakura and Yukito ran to the kitchen to find exactly what I had just said.

"MOM! SHUT UP!" Touya exclaimed.

"What's happening? Mom?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"I don't know myself dear" Fuji said staring at his wife with awe who was continuing to dance around the kitchen oblivious to her surroundings

"Damn! Know I know why I married this woman, she shake her cute ass good" he thought

"I think I can answer that, can I Touya?" Yukito spoke up cheekily.

"Shut up Yukito!" Touya answered.

"Why should I?" Yukito replied with all the smug you can get.

After the marriage new, you can now find mother and daughter dancing around the kitchen, screaming at the top of their lungs!

**(believe me! This happened when my older cousin got married. All the females in the house when BALISTIC)**

"And that's not all!" Yukito continued

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'll tell them myself!" Touya said exploding in anger.

"Then the stage is all yours!" Yukito continued

"Dude, wait for mom and kaijuu to shut up first"

And he was met with a whack on the head by a ladle and a stomp on the foot. Compliments of his mom and Sakura!

Grimacing in pain, he started, "Kaho's pregnant too"

**LI POV – CHINA**

"Hey Syao, my man! Aren't you excited that you'll be able to see again?"

"Not when it means that I would have to see your fucked up face again Eriol!"

"AAWW, that hurts so much Syaoran!" Eriol said tryin to sound like a girl.

"NO MAN! That's just creepy! You gay or smth!"

"HELL NO MAN!"

"That's what I thought, so shut up pipe hole" Syaoran said

"Hahas, relax dude. Anyways, how was the "talk" with your parent go?"

"Sigh. They want me to get married man. I just can't do that"

"Dude, you do know that she's gone right"

"I know man, I know that. I ain't dumb. But, somehow, my heart.. forget it"

"I wna know man. You're my bud. And that's what buds do"

"Somehow, my heart is jus sayin that she's still here. I dno how, but that's what my heart is telling me"

"Dude, that's deep."

"Hell, I know"

"Almost gay actually"

"Oh right. After what u did with ur fugly girlie voice, nothing can top that!"

"Right, anyways, at least the one you love is not going to be engaged. Unlike mine." Eriol said sadly.

"You're in love!"

"Yea, n it sucks"

"like wow! The great player has finally settled down!"

"Hey man" eriol said chuckling, "its not like you weren't a player! Man, this one hit me

like an arrow. But I found out that her parents are currently arranging and arrange

marriage"

"That, I know how it feels. Don't worry man. You'll get her somehow, esp if shes the one"

"GAY!"

END OF CHAP 2

i seriously hope that you guys like it! i noe my conversations are weird! so jus comment and make suggestions! im open! jus review!if you hav any qns abt the fic, ask right away!

till next time, alexis!


End file.
